


Say It

by kenmqx



Category: Gintama
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, GinHiji - Freeform, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmqx/pseuds/kenmqx
Summary: Gintoki just wants Hijikata to say that he loves him.





	Say It

**Author's Note:**

> also translated to vietnamese  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/189070981-ginhiji-drabbles-fic-d%E1%BB%8Bch-say-it

"Say it," Gintoki said, plopping himself down next to Hijikata before placing his head on his boyfriend's lap. 

Much to Gintoki surprised, Hijikata didn't push him away like he always did.

Instead, his lover gently reached down to his hair, and ran his hand through it. He knew Gintoki liked it the most when he did this.

"Say what?"

"Say that you love me" Hijikata's brows furrowed, confused by the sudden request. It's not like he never said that word before, but never once had Gintoki ever complain about this. They both knew by heart how much they loved each other.

"Oi, what's with this?" he asked worriedly. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Nothing's wrong, I just want to hear it from you," the perm hair answered before pressing his lips on his lover's hand, making Hijikata's face heated up.

"Stop calling my 'Hijikata Special' a dog food and I might say it" Hijikata offered, but when Gintoki answered with 'Oi, that's too hard!', he didn't even hesitate to give his boyfriend a hard smack in the head, making Gintoki cried out in pain.

After that, they sat in silence for a while, enjoying the peacefulness, which they both needed the most. 

 

 

_"I love you,"_

Suddenly, Gintoki blurted out, startling Hijikata. "I love you so much,"

He gave each one of Hijikata's fingers a slow, soft kiss and smiled when he saw Hijikata trying to hide his red blushed cheeks by turning his face away. He knew Hijikata loved it when he did this, as much as he loved it when Gintoki kissed him.

Gintoki kept repeating the word over and over again, wanting Hijikata to know how much he loved and cherished him.

And just when he was about to say another word, Hijikata cut him off first. 

 

 

_"Shut up, idiot, I love you too"_

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> well i just wanted to write fluff lol its a bit too short but i hope you enjoy it anyway uwu  
> p.s ginhiji deserve all the happiness in the world


End file.
